


Date Night

by UltimateSaturn



Category: Birds of Prey (Comic), Black Canary (Comics), Green Arrow (Comics), Green Arrow - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, Justice League of America (Comics)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Romance, Walk Into A Bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 14:27:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8894203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateSaturn/pseuds/UltimateSaturn
Summary: Oliver Queen and Dinah Lance go on a date together at a bar. But leaving Oliver Queen alone with old truckers never ends well, a bar fight insues.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for checking this out everyone, you can just never have too much of these two.

Oliver walked through the busy streets of Seattle while admiring the beautiful look of the city. The whole place seemed to be teeming with life and the Space Needle came off as a beacon of hope to everyone who could see it. Oliver himself was in a good mood, he had just finished giving out some food to the homeless shelters and finally had gotten Queen Industries to actually pay it's taxes. Top that off with a nice, new navy suit and he was living life to the fullest. 

Upon this evening he had also arranged for a date with his wife who couldn't be anymore perfect. He stepped over to the bar and relished the lovely aroma of the establishment but he noticed that she wasn't there.

Typical.

With a happy sigh, he pulled out his phone and called her. 

Over in Blüdhaven Dinah Lance was elbowing a man right into a wooden crate, causing a satisfying portion of blood as well as a tooth to come flying out of his mouth. She and Nightwing had been mopping up a group of weapon smugglers by the docks with nothing more than a couple fists and escrima sticks. Despite the fierce gun fire and screams from the thugs Dinah could still hear her earpiece beep and answer it while twisting a guy’s wrist.

“Hello.” Dinah asked while dodging a machete.

“Heya Pretty Bird, did you forget something?” Oliver asked happily while sitting down at the bar counter and ordering a drink.

“Crap our date! I'm so sorry, listen I should be there in 15 minutes.” She said while taking one of Nightwing’s escrima sticks and slamming a guys head in.

“Sure thing, I'll find some way to keep myself entertained.” Oliver said while looking up at a TV with a headline reading 'President Luthor's Foreign Policy Catastrophe'.

“Just don't do anything stupid ok!” Dinah commanded while Nightwing threw a batarang taking care of a thug who was about to hit her in the back.

“What could you possibly mean by that?” Oliver said sarcastically.

“Oliver!” Dinah said in serious voice.

“I'll be fine, love you darling, enjoy the Zeta Tube” Oliver said hanging up.

He turned his attention back to the TV and rolled his eyes.

“I can’t believe this guy got elected.” Oliver said, looking over at the bar tender.

“Come on, he'll make this country great again.” The bartender replied while cleaning a glass. 

“I'm sorry what?!” Oliver said in a high pitched drunken voice.

15 minutes later

“So sorry I'm late, but Hal needed help with... Oh crap” Dinah said walking in in a black dress, then proceeding to roll her eyes at nightmare in front of her.

Oliver was shouting back and forth at the bar tender and 3 huge truckers about every political issue in the world.

“Are you kidding me! It's the 1% who take all the jobs away not Mexicans!” Oliver shouted at one of the truckers.

“You've been blinded by them fools on the internet kid, those stupid media people are just lying!” The trucker responded. 

“Why would corporate media talk about its own corruption jack ass!” Oliver retorted, which made Dinah face palm.

“They lie about climate change and fag marriage.” Another trucker responded.

“You've got to be kidding me you stupid republican!” Oliver shouted while getting reading to throw a punch.

“You God damn liberal hipster!” The third trucker blurted out while getting ready to do the same.

All of a sudden Dinah intervened and stopped the two from hitting each other and proceeded to hold Oliver back. 

“Ok I'm really sorry for my husband’s awful behaviour, we’ll be on our way.” Dinah told the men while pulling Oliver away from them as if he were a kid who was getting his videogames taken away. 

“Ha what a pussy hiding behind that stupid whore of a wife. What a Dike!” A trucker shouted after the two of them.

This caused the two of them to stop dead in their tracks and turn around with furious looks on their faces. 

“What did you call me!” Dinah said sternly.

“A dike and a whore.” The man said crossing his arms. 

“You don't say shit to my wife you understand me!” Oliver shouted.

“Wanna bet.” The man said pulling out a small revolver.  
Oliver and Dinah looked at each other with smug smiles then turned back to the man.

“You rednecks and your guns.” Oliver muttered under his breath. 

Dinah then used a table knife to knock the gun out of his hand. Afterwards the two sides charged at each other with their fists in the air and shouts coming from everywhere.

After a few miniscule seconds the whole bar erupted into a massive brawl, everyone was attempting to throw punches or anything towards the two superheroes but they couldn't get close. Dinah and Oliver blocked and countered every blow heading their way, but by using meticulous martial arts they dispatched the men with rhythmic ease. If it wasn’t Oliver using a wine bottle to slam into a guy’s head it was Dinah sweep kicking three men at once. Almost every table and chair was broken by one of the two hurling a man into them then using the broken pieces as weapons. In an extravagant tempest the two managed to beat up every single soul who dared to pick a fight with them, including the bouncers.  
The two then lay down on the counter sharing a beer and taking turns resting on each other’s shoulders. The manager slowly strolled out of his office, quivering in fear upon seeing the two sitting on the counter.  
“Don't worry man we'll pay for the damages and hospital bills.” Oliver said exhaustedly while lying on Dinah's lap.  
“Ok should I go?” the manager asked nervously while contemplating how the two of them went up against people twice their size and only got minor bruises. 

“Yes” the two replied in unison.

After he left the two of them looked into each other's eyes while getting into a more comfortable position. With Dinah crawling on top of Oliver and giving him a kiss. 

“Well that was fun” Oliver remarked

“Yeah I mean it's what you've always wanted, to beat up conservatives on your birthday.” 

“Yeah, except it’s not my birthday.” 

“Shut up Ollie you always ruin the moment.” Dinah told him which just made him smile.

“I love you Pretty Bird.”

“I love you too Robin Hood” she said while kissing him.

“So victory sex!” Oliver said happily.

“Uh huh, but can we go home first there's glass in places where it shouldn't be.”

“I'm guessing it's places where I should be.” Oliver smiled which earned him a light slap on the face.


End file.
